Precious (RainWing OC)
this character belongs to fear Appearance Precious is a rather odd RainWing to gaze upon. His scales are darker than a normal citizen of the tribe. But that's nothing to worry about really. His build is thin and frail-looking like most others of his tribe, with his snout being a little more blunt and short than most. His wings and tail are also slightly shrunken in comparison to others, but it's not the biggest deal. Actually there is one thing that's different than a lot of other dragons- he's declawed. His primary scale color is a darker shade of lavender, or duller, I should say. His underscales are a shade of foggy grey, with his secondary scales being a darker purple. His eyes are crimson against this cool colored body, and his frill is also different with being a pastel yellow. However the membranes of his wings are a sky blue, subtly fading in a gradient to a darker blue. He does have talons on his wings, but lacks them to the fullest on his paws. The spines on his head, running to his tail, are a kelp green color. The scales near his tail and closer to his paws also fade to a gradient in the blue part of the spectrum. Personality Despite his name sounding like it could contradict himself, he's not really the opposite. He is rather smart yet quick witted too. He's energetic and constantly trying to figure out new formulas or codes to use to create new things. However he can get sassy and demanding, and only on the rare occasion he can be violent. He feels inferior due to the lack of talons to protect himself, but he can easily still defend himself other ways. Firstly with his venom, secondly with his tail. He can still camouflage for protection, but it's a matter of attacking that he can't do, although he can ambush. Still, he'd rather not have to think of violent ways, and would rather proceed with toying with chemicals and medicines to make different things. He lacks the energy from suntime, which shows with his dulled scales, but he doesn't care much. History When Precious was a dragonet, he was confused for a girl, yes, but that was because his mother pressured him into acting as such back then. His mother had wanted a girl, but instead she got him. So for her to gain that feminine dragonet she's always desired, she pushed it heavily onto him. First by getting him declawed, seconly by having him wear flower crowns of exotic kinds, then by having him mingle with only girls. Maybe the last one doesn't sound so bad, but to Precious it was, since he didn't have much of any freedom. So, when he got the chance, he left his mother without a notice, without warning, nothing said to her at all as indication of his plans. He abandoned the main part of the rainforest where most of his acquaintances and neighbors were, and took to the shadier regions. That's when he needed to adjust to a bigger lack of suntime, almost becoming more nocturnal, wanting to be around the moon more than the sun. He began practicing in the scientific field, traveling around to acquire more knowledge for him to use. Eventually on his expedition for knowledge he ran into a business dragoness named after life itself. He was offered a job, and he handles it with pride to this day. Relationships Roleplay with him in order to gain more interactions! :3 Vienna When Vienna came into his life, he felt intimidated, but respected her to the fullest. He admires her leadership and how well she can handle her companies, as well as focus on her new personal projects. He would happily do just about anything for her. Trivia * Precious had a love interest with an IceWing, and he'd like to meet up with her again * He knows a lot of science, and even studied some in engineering and coding. * He wasn't supposed to be named "Precious", but since his mother noticed he looked frail, she named her that anyways. * He doesn't like being controlled, so he makes sure he can come off as 'untamable' to those who desire power. Precious.jpg Precious.fullbody.png PreciousCloud.png|by cloud! Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Mentally Unwell